Seeing Is Believing Abridged
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Today on April Fools Day, we have some of the SIB memebers reading and looking back through the SIB story! Contains minor advanceshipping. Also, a MAJOR sequel sneak peak!


_**Seeing is Believing Abridged:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you have never seen an abridged series or read my fic, then I suggest that you do botheither of them. Now, let the show begin!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: The following is a non-profit author-based parody. Seeing is Believing is owned by Yin-Yang Yo-Yo and Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda, Ken Sugimori 4kids Entertainment, TV Tokyo and Nintendo. Please support the official releases.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash, May, Brock, Max, Misty, Drew, Paul, Dawn, Harmonia and Ashley all were surrounding a computer, reading something off the Internet. Ash was the first to speak up about what they were reading.<p>

"What is this story?"

May then studied the author's piece of literature, standing up.

"Apparently it is about me and you Ash, getting together and Blaziken along Sceptile getting together, and finally ending off with an adventure that we go on together with that pretty much is risking our own lives against a Groudon and a Kyogre."

Drew then scoffed.

"Well that's just gay. Everyone knows that the authors around this dump pair me up with you. Why on Earth would you and Ash get together?"

Brock then sat looked at the author's profile.

"Well, according to this, the author will take some time before he can finish the next chapter, perhaps a week."

Max just sighed.

"Great. So what are we supposed to do for the next week until the author writes the next chapter?"

Paul then looked at the fic.

"Well, we could just reminisce the times of the fic and make fun of every moment which clearly rips off Episode 35 of Yugioh the Abridged Series."

Harmonia then looked at him.

"Why? Just to piss off the viewers that the fic isn't complete yet and make the views for Seeing is Believing go down?"

"Yes."

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p><em>INTRO SEQUENCE:<em>

_I'm unbeatable! POKEMON!_

* * *

><p>After the short title, May then was the first to retell the events.<p>

"Hey, remember the first chapter the author wrote?"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p>The first flashback was in Olivine, where May was looking out onto the sea on a pier.<p>

"I am walking towards a boat that is conveniently headed to Pallet Town while thinking of someone very important, and it is clearly not Ash."

A voice then came out behind her in a voice similar to Tristan Taylor of the abridged series.

"Why is he so important? I mean, you should be paying attention to me right May?"

The person behind May was Drew, who had his hair greener than anything we have ever seen.

"I'm going to meet Ash!"

"For an unexplainable reason?"

"Very much!"

"Well then, I'll just disappear for the next 15 chapters without a trace in an attempt to make the viewers forget my existence by going to Sinnoh until I appear as an evil villain with a douchey team of Pokémon, a Groudon and a shiny Gengar!"

May wasn't really listening and was confused.

"What did you say?"

"We are going to get married!"

Soon something blared over the loudspeaker.

"THE BOAT IS LEAVING AT NO EXPLAINABLE TIME! GET ON IT NOW!"

May then suddenly got on the boat.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK ENDS.<em>

* * *

><p>Ash was confused.<p>

"I don't remember ever Drew saying that in the story. But I do remember the first four chapters of the fic."

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK.<em>

* * *

><p>The scene was on a boat where all of May's available Pokémon, except for Blaziken and Beautifly were talking.<p>

"We are talking about our crushes on Ash's team to help the story progress!"

Blaziken was looking out into the sea.

"I am thinking about Sceptile to help the main fic progress."

The scene cut then cut itself to Sceptile sitting in a tree.

"I am thinking of a loss against Latios and being emo."

The scene then suddenly got itself was into the battlefield.

"Why am I suddenly reenacting this flashback scene?"

Latios from the other side of the battlefield then spoke.

"Because we need it to help the story progress."

"But it proves no significance, and stop reusing that joke!"

Sceptile then just had a look of confusion.

"Wait, why the hell is there a Flashback inside a flashback?"

"It's inception!"

DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

Sceptile question the use of text above.

"What the hell was that?"

Latios responded with a statement that had no use to Sceptile's question.

"_You are thinking of someone, someone close to your heart."_

"_Are you talking to me with telepathy?"_

"_Yes, it is a psychic Pokémon thing, now if you excuse me, I gotta kick your arse now."_

Sceptile was then shocked.

"Wait, wh-"

"GIGA IMPACT!"

An explosion then occurred, leaving Sceptile fainted, as well as ending the scene, where suddenly a voice similar to the abridged Jack Atlas was speaking to Sceptile.

"HEY SCEPTILE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A TREE?"

Sceptile was agitated at the fire fighting monkey.

"Shut up Infernape."

"YOU ARE NOT THINKING OF A RECENT LOSS HAVE YOU? IF SO, WHAT IS IT ABOUT?"

"I told you to-"

"BY THE WAY, I SUDDENLY HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE THAT I KNOW A GIRL NAMED MAY HAS APPEARED IN THE KANTO REGION!"

"I suddenly feel less emo!"

"I ALSO KNOW ABOUT HER BLAZIKEN! She's hoooooooooot!"

"What?"

"BATTLE ME!"

An awkward silence came over them.

"Again, wha-"

"FLAMETHROWER!"

Another explosion occurred, cutting the scene to show Gible on the sidelines as a referee, indicating the second chapter.

"I am reffing this match because I want to."

Sceptile then used Earthquake on Infernape.

"I apparently know that move."

Infernape had a red aura.

"I HAVE BLAZE RAGE POWER!"

The scene then cut from the battle to May at Ash's house where May was talking to Delia.

"Ash isn't here but you can find him at the lab even though everything will just come back to Ash's house for no apparent reason.

"Thank you ."

The lab's battlefield had a giant pillar of flames next to it.

"I NOW KNOW OVERHEAT!"

A torrent of flames then out of Infernape's mouth. However, a green aura surrounded Sceptile.

"I HAVE OVERGROW B****!"

Solarbeam and Leaf Storm then hit Overheat, causing an explosion.

"I apparently can beat up Infernape with this combo."

It just then showed Infernape on the field dead.

"Sceptile!"

"What?"

Behind Sceptile was another fire fighting type.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"It is the third chapter!"

Another awkward silence occurred.

"I am just confused."

"This moment feels awkward right now because I am your love interest!"

The scene then cut towards Ash at the Pokémon lab entrance.

"Hi Dawn! Why are you giving Kenny CPR?"

Dawn and Kenny were kissing each other, obviously confused.

"Uh…Ash, we're kissing."

"How did you two end up together?"

"We were conveniently on the same boat both going to Kanto!"

"That's nice."

Pikachu then bursted through the gates, getting pounced by Glaceon.

"AWKWARD POSITION!"

Dawn's Buneary then pushed Glaceon off of Pikachu.

"Prepare to die!"

The scene then rewinded to a scene where Pikachu was being chased by Glaceon.

"I am being chased by one of two of my love interests in this show but apparently failing miserably to avoid her because the author really wants the next scene to happen!"

The scene then shifted to Buneary and Glaceon fighting each other.

"Prepare yourself Pikachu because our rivalry will go on for about 7 chapters!"

"Oh Arceus save me!"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK ENDS.<em>

* * *

><p>Brock then looked at Ash.<p>

"Ash, that was only half of chapter four."

"Then what was the next part?"

Brock then smiled.

"Well, I clearly remember everything like this…"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p>Ash and May were on top of a balcony.<p>

"I lo-"

"HI ASH~"

Ash and May then looked down. May was the first to speak.

"This is making me wanna hurl because she interrupted me from confessing my feelings to Ash that I am his eternal lover and he can do what he wants with me."

"What?"

"I think scene implies advanceshipping."

Ash hugged May.

"This is soooo implying it now."

The next scene was with Sceptile, and he was talking with Charizard.

"For some unexplained reason, Ash is holding a party and he is inviting all of his friends."

"If you ask me, that is a huge waste of money."

"I know right?"

Charla then came out of nowhere, joining the conversation.

"I let Buneary and Glaceon out of their cages."

Sceptile looked at Charla irritated.

"You just brought hell to Pikachu."

Pikachu was once again being chased by Glaceon and Buneary.

"I HATE THIS LOVE TRANGLE!"

Sceptile was then thinking to himself, being silent.

"I am once again emo."

Darkrai then suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Apparently, Tobias counts as Ash's friend in this fic."

"I'm leaving."

Sceptile then walked around, bumping into Cresselia.

"I am part of Tobias' team. And you are jealous of Infernape."

"You can't prove it, so in response I am going to yell and sit down at a table that everyone set up in the ranch!"

The Squirtle Squad then appeared on stage.

"We are now a boy band singing to a fail pokified version of songs the author made!"

"We instantly love your performance!"

Sceptile was sitting alone.

"I am an emo. Again."

"Hi Sceptile!"

"My realization that Blaziken is with Infernape is so life shattering it makes me cry and run away like a clichéd sitcom!"

Blaziken was then out in the woods.

"Sceptile! When were there woods in the ranch?"

Sceptile was on the edge of bank, crying.

"I've hit my emo stage from a clichéd scenario that Blaziken is on a date with someone else."

"I find you intriguing."

Sceptile looked at the Roserade.

"Since when was Drew's Roserade here? Last time I checked he was at the Ribbon Syndicate in Sinnoh."

"Just go along with it, it's not like I'm bringing you to the evil side right?"

An awkward silence just occurred.

"What?"

Roserade then just kissed Sceptile, meanwhile, Blaziken was watching.

"Another recurring trend of using sitcom clichés has occurred and makes me leave broken hearted!"

Sceptile then ran from Roserade.

"My first kiss realized I should pursue after Blaziken for an obvious reason that I now have hope even though in the most likely realistic situation it would be in vain!"

The next scene was Glaceon and Buneary on stage with Pikachu.

"The author is still using the Musical Cliché so we can sing the song by Avril Lavigne to him in a competitive fashion!"

Sceptile was then shown again.

"Wake me up when this musical number is over."

"HELP! I AM STILL BEING CHASED BY MY LOVE INTERESTS!"

The next scene then showed Blaziken and Sceptile.

"I hate you Sceptile."

"Can I talk to you still?"

"I'm going back to the person that I only trust which is Infernape even though we have only been together for a single chapter."

"I am going to pursue you."

As the flashback continued, it showed Pikachu hung across a spider web.

"I am stuck to a spider web by my love interests!"

"Choose one of us to be your girlfriend!"

"I choose Ketchup!"

"We're keeping you up there until you choose someone!"

Shifting back to the Sceptile and Blaziken situation.

"I saw you kiss Roserade, even though it is impossible in this story due to the fact that she can't be here since Drew wasn't even invited to Ash's party and he explicitly said that he went to the Ribbon Syndicate!"

"That's true but I was kissed by her not me kissing her, and to prove it, I am confessing my feelings to you!"

"Somehow I am ok with this and I feel the same way, and now this makes him my new love interest!"

Romantic Disney Music then started playing when Blaziken and Sceptile were kissing.

"FREEZE SUCKER!"

"Oh my gosh it's Infernape!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! AND NOW I AM MAD THAT YOU STOLE MY WOMAN!"

"You've only known her for about two chapters!"

"THAT IS TRUE BUT I AM STILL TAKING HER BACK!"

"Ok Infernape you should stop using caps lock as yelling."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THIS IS HOW I USUSALLY TALK."

"Good lord it's already annoying."

"THERE IS SOMETHING WE COULD DO TO SETTLE THIS LOVE TRIANGLE DISPUTE."

"A children's card game?"

"NO, EVEN BETTER! A MUSICAL BATTLE! WINNER WITH THE BEST SINGING SKILLS AND SONG CHOICE WINS!"

"But how are we going to do that?"

In an instant second, it was a stage and there was a crowd with a five people in chairs.

"We are having a water downed American Idol Parody that was conveniently made chapter!"

"Me and Infernape would like to sing on stage in front of everyone to prove who is better for Blaziken! And we are totally not objectifying her and being sexist!"

"We instantly allow you to use these mikes!"

Infernape then got a mike.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! I AM HERE TO SING A RAP SONG! AND A 1-"

* * *

><p><em>*One quick song later*<em>

* * *

><p>"AND I'M DONE! GOOD NIGHT AND CHOOSE ME AS AMERICAN'S NEXT IDOL!"<p>

"Uh, Infernape, we're having a competition for Blaze's heart remember?"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Alright, prepare for the best singing that this idiot couldn't do! I, Sceptile, will sing such an amazing song! So-"

* * *

><p><em>*After another musical number*<em>

* * *

><p>Buizel was then on stage with Blaziken.<p>

"I think we have a winner, Blaziken?"

"I Love you Sceptile."

"To be honest this was very predictable."

"Kiss scene!"

Blaziken then started kissing Sceptile.

"And to finish off this very musical chapter, me and Blaze will sing a duet!"

* * *

><p><em>*This last song later*<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the trainers:<p>

"Me and my friends are playing Super Smash Bros Brawl, and somehow, we are all very skilled at the game!"

"Ash can I talk to you for a second?"

Ash then looked at May who was tapping his shoulder.

"Sure, since I'm too dense to know that this is a hint!"

"Let's go to the porch!"

"Still not implying it!"

As they went to the front of Ash's house, which they somehow got there, heck, I'm amazed they could fit all of Ash's "friends", and sat there looking at the stars.

"I am confessing my feelings."

Ash then kissed May for a few seconds.

"I am telling you to stop talking because you are talking too much right now."

"You insensitive prick!"

"I love you."

"Really?"

"I instantly already knew it!"

"Really."

"Yes, since the author really is lazy and didn't want a big confusion scene and get it straight to the point!"

"You wanna make out with me?"

"Heck yeah!"

After a few seconds of making out, Gary suddenly shouted from the top of Ash's house.

"Hey Ashy! I caught the whole thing on video! You are so humiliated if you don't make me a sandwich!"

"To the kitchen!"

Gary then was on Ash's computer.

"Sorry Ash, but I'm uploading this footage and tribute video that I conveintly made in two seconds to sites that parody Facebook, YouTube, Twitter, and the Myspace!"

Ash then suddenly got a text message on his Pokegear."

"OH MY GOD. I have a cellphone?"

Ash then ran up to his room.

"Gary! What did you do?"

"I posted your little love all over the internet! And there's no copyright law in the world that can stop me!"

"I'm mad!"

May then held his arm.

"Ash please calm down."

"I'm overjoyed in a matter of seconds!"

Paul then walked through the doors of Ash's room.

"Apparently, I count as Ash's friend."

"I bet you will be forever alone!"

"I accept that bet!"

"If you can't make a girl fall for you Paul, you are forced to kiss a guy!"

"Why the hell would I accept that?"

"Because if you don't you will be doomed to an eternity of shame!"

"I am instantly taking the bet out of character!"

"You're on!"

Suddenly a doorbell rang, making May go downstairs, where a girl with bluish silver hair.

"I am an OC friend of May that I had met during the quarter finals of the Johto!"

"It's so good to meet you again Harmonia!"

Paul then walked up to her.

"I like you."

"I've seen you on TV, and I've had a crush on you ever since I've seen you battle and such."

"Why not we ju-"

The scene suddenly cut itself to Ash and May.

"In a flashback, I learned the stars and stuff from Misty, and she also decided to give me this as a gift to you."

"It looks so beautiful Ash."

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK ENDS.<em>

* * *

><p>"And then things could have ended there."<p>

Paul sat up irritated.

"Yes, but he decided to continue and keep going anyway. And that brought Chapters 10-13.25, where it was focused on Bulbasaur and Venusaur."

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK:<em>

* * *

><p>Venusaur was sitting alone watching Sceptile and Blaziken.<p>

"For some reason, my relationship with Bulbasaur is in jeopardy because of my size."

"Hello Vena! I think that's what we will refer to you as that for the rest of the fic."

"Bulbasuar! You scared me!"

"How can you be scared?"

"Because if we have a relationship, it would be unnatural!"

"This isn't Norbit Vena."

"I know! But-"

"I would still love you."

"I instantly will help you evolve!"

"I agree to that statement!"

Meanwhile, Sceptile and Blaziken were having Dinner.

"I bet you can't slam me into the table Blaze."

Two seconds later, Sceptile was thrown into the table, causing a crash sound to be heard.

"Who can't slam who now?"

"I disagree."

"It's 1AM right now, I think we should go to sleep in the same cavern."

"Just as long as nothing M-Rated happens."

"The author wouldn't dare put it in."

A little later during the night, the two starters went to sleep in the same bed.

"Night."

* * *

><p><em>Much later in sometime of the next day:<em>

* * *

><p>"I wake up and I find Blaziken on top of me! Did something M-Rated happen to us that we didn't know about?"<p>

"Actually, the Darkrai broke into our room and Cresselia interfered by pleasuring us with dreams. And we also f-"

Meanwhile, back at the docks of Kanto:

"WHAT ON ARCEUS DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T LEAVE?"

"If you are kidding with us, YOU'RE PAYING A FINE!"

"Well, sir, there has been a massive outbreak in storms, causing a disturbance that created an entire line of whirlpools that are placed in between each of the region border lines. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait till all the whirlpools have calmed down."

* * *

><p><strong>ACTUAL DIALOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>"I am under my two love interests. Also it has implied that they had tried to-"<p>

"Hey Pikachu, looks like you've got yourself in some trouble, need some help out?"

"Delta! I am glad to see you! Get me out of this."

"Ok!"

* * *

><p><em>ONE SWORDS DANCE AND METAL CLAW LATER!<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sceptile! I just saw you and Blaziken come out of the tent! Did you two sleep together?"<p>

"Me and Blaziken are just fresh on the relationship, leave it alone."

The battlefield was then tense, as Bulbasuar was staring down Sceptile.

"Well then Sceptile, let's get started!"

"I'm not going easy on you Bulbasaur!"

"Really, then to all the ladies out there watching this battle. Look at your man,"

Blaziken and other female Pokémon then looked at their mates, crushes, boyfriends, etc.

"Now back to me."

Females then shifted their attention to the starter evolution.

"Now look back at your man."

Females then switched focus to the males.

"Back to me."

Everyone's attention shifted to Bulbasuar, who had evolved.

"I am a very handsome Ivysuar."

Sceptile just facepalmed himself.

"Look up,"

Everyone's attention then went to the skies.

"Back down."

Sceptile just groaned.

"I am now a Venusaur. Anything is possible when you train hard and beat others. I'm taking out Team Rocket."

Suddenly, the Team Rocket balloon was in front of the battlers.

"How the f-"

Venusaur stomped his foot on the ground, where some thick, large vines started shooting out and attacking Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket blasting off again!"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK END.<em>

* * *

><p>Paul breathed happily.<p>

"And that was chapters 10-13.25"

Dawn laid back, breathing.

"Yeah, but don't forget about the rest of chapter 13, and let's not forget chapter 14!"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p>Professor Oak then was with other people on computers.<p>

"These plot device whirlpools have appeared all over the regions it's chaos!"

"I know! Why didn't the author have more emphasis on these things?"

"NO breaking the fourth wall!"

Moving on from the boring scene of the lab, it was showing Infernape back at the ranch at the banks of a river.

"I have gotten the emo germs from Sceptile!"

Skitty then walked up to him.

"I am definitely not implying a sort of romance that was once originally with Meowth in the Gen 5!"

"That sentence made no sense."

"Move on from Blaziken, get another girl, and wait, like me! You could be my love interest!"

"Nah, I think I'll wait for someone else."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I had originally planned Meowth to be Skitty's love interest if he stayed on Ash's Team in BW. But clearly, that didn't happen.<strong>

* * *

><p>"According to these whirlpools, they are not natural! That must mean they are controlled by other Pokémon!"<p>

"I am going to call some new characters into the story, adding it a total of 4 outside the Pokémon universe!"

Outside, born to be wild was playing on a trio of motorbikes as they entered the Kanto Region.

"Hello people, I am Wes from Colosseum, and this is Michael from Pokémon XD."

A man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a black and red hoodie, black cargo pants, and black military ranger boots walked out from his motorbike.

"I am Ash's long friend from out of nowhere, Will. You can look me up on my author's profile, AshlovesMay4ever."

Michael then took out a scouter type object.

"Here is a snag machine and scouter for Ash, for he will snagging Shadow Pokémon."

"What is a Shadow Pokémon?"

Wes then opened his mouth.

"Well, it's a-"

* * *

><p><strong>*ONE QUICK EXPLANATION LATER~*<strong>

* * *

><p>"And that's a Shadow Pokémon, and talking about it makes me cry!"<p>

Ash looked at him.

"I pity anyone who missed that tragic tale."

* * *

><p><strong>*HA HA!*<strong>

* * *

><p>Will then looked at him.<p>

"I am telling you to shut up about her!"

"And I am going to beat you up!"

* * *

><p><strong>*ONE CENSORED FIGHT SCENE LATER*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now, this is how we are getting there."<p>

"How?"

"This way."

Everyone that was on the mission teleported to Citadark Isle.

"How on hell did we get here?"

"No reason, now let's go beat up some trainers!"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK END.<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn then sighed.<p>

"Happy memories!"

Drew and Ashley then sighed with Dawn.

"Yes, but remember that time when we first appeared?"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With Wes:<strong>

"I've come to save you Rui!"

"I am a dark version of Rui because I've been shot with a Shadow Serum that casuews me to become a heartless biatch."

"Then I will try to commit suicide since I am pretty much useless if I can't beat someone who isn't a trainer!"

Rui then dived at him.

"Super Special Awesome yet cliché save!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Michael:<strong>

"I'm taking you down Ardos!"

* * *

><p><strong>*ONE MORE CENSORED FIGHT SCENE LATER!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"No! I, Ardos, lost in a Pokémon battle! And I let a twelve year old kid beat me up."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With Will:<strong>

"This chapter makes my character like a Gary Stu!"

The trainer he was facing, Evice just shrugged.

"Maybe cause the author wants to get to the main point of this chapter?"

A Pikachu then came beside him.

"Pi use Thunderbolt!"

A thunderbolt then shocked the old man.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ash and May:<strong>

"We somehow went through the sane door getting us to a larger room than the other rooms that the others went through!"

Ashley and Drew then appeared in front of them.

"Hello May! I, Drew had appeared after an attempt to disappear after 15 chapters!"

"And I, Ashley Beamod, had appeared for the first time in Seeing is Believing as a love interest for Drew!"

…

"What?"

"Battle!"

The story suddenly went into Sceptile's POV, where he was battling Drew's Flygon.

"Now Sceptile! Finish it!"

I started going for a beatdown combo, forcing him to retreat back.

"You made a grave mistake Sceptile, and now you are going to pay!"

He started flying at me at a blinding speed, but I just stood there for the fool to get close enough.

"Grah!"

"Sah!"

As soon as he was close enough, I sent a punch through his stomach.

"Gah! Agh…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over that hole I made in your stomach!"

I could feel some liquids oozing onto my hand from the fatal blow I made to Flygon.

"Please, Sceptile, spare me, please, we could work togeth-"

"Yeah yeah, I heard that bit already, now let me put this in a way you will understand. I'm about to blow my load all over your insides."

I could see the shocked expression on his face.

"What the-"

"No homo."

A blue purple beam then was shot from my fist right through Flygon's stomach, knocking him out.

"Freaky alien Dragon-Type."

"I MADE THAT REFERENCE ALREADY!"

"Shut up Yin-Yang."

The story shifted back out of Sceptile's POV, having Sceptile and Roserade battling.

"I was made to seduce male Pokémon."

Ash then got an idea.

"Alright then, since you have a female Pokémon made for seducing males, I will make gay jokes at Drew just to agitate and take him out!"

"I take offense to those gay jokes!"

* * *

><p><strong>*I hope I didn't offend anyone with the gay jokes!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaze Kick!"<p>

A fiery kick was then sent into the side of Roserade, causing the grass-poison type to faint. However, a Shiny Gengar was offended.

"When can I make the reference to the author, Shiny Gengar?"

"You just did now enjoy the rest of this fic!"

Much later, a Groudon and Kyogre came out of the ground, roaring.

"Oh my Arceus! Real legendaries! And they're Shadow Pokémon!"

"Now we will take you down!"

"Not on our watch!"

Harmonia and Paul then appeared by the doorway.

"We escaped the grunt squad, and now we are going to help!"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK END.<em>

* * *

><p>"And that was when he last updated!"<p>

"Yeah, good times…"

Ash then laid back and looked at the fic.

"I wish he would actually take the time to re-proofread the fic. I could see so many errors."

"I know. And his attempts at humor sometimes amaze me, they aren't the best."

"Maybe, but that is up to the reviewers."

* * *

><p><em>ENDING SEQUENCE:<em>

_I want to be a hero! POKEMON!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEEING IS BELIEVING EXCLUSIVE SEQUEL PREVIEW!<strong>_

Ash and May were looking at the stars, setting a very romantic tone.

"I have something to tell you, and it's very important."

"Are u-"

"No, May...I am serious."

May then crossed her fingers whispering to herself.

"Please propose to me! We have been in this relationship so long! Please!"

Ash breathed out.

"I'm gay."

May then just looked at him shocked.

"You're, you said-"

"It's true."

She gasped, obviously shocked at the upset, where she had waited an extremely long amount of time, and all of it was being crushed from the man's statement, even though they had been boyfriend and girlfriend for, most of their lives. However, Ash then smirked.

"April Fools!"

A slap then came to Ash's face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! And trust me, that is not how Seeing is Believing's story of a sequel will start.<strong>_


End file.
